The Spy
by AmnesiaBy5SOS
Summary: Alfea has been destroyed but no one knew who did it... All the fairies had to stay at Red Fountain until Alfea was re-built, many problems will happen, break-ups and jealousy are going to appear. Missions will start and someone close to the magic dimension's biggest villain, is going to be around... spying every single one of you (Bad summary, I know but please, read)


**Hello! This is my new fanfic, it is not the first one because I already had an account but it was blocked :s**

**So, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. Is a short one because it's just the plot of the story, what's the story about.**

**I don't own Winx Club or any of the characters. Except the OC ones and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"You girls are the ones..."

"You've been chosen"

"And one of you... one of you is the chosen one..."

* * *

A battle was being unleashed in the magic school of Alfea. Fairies, specialists and wizards against the Army of Darkness and Acheron that was like Darkar, Valtor, the Wizards of The Black Circle, Tritannus, the Ancestral Witches and The Trix all together. It was very hard to defeat him and his army, there were many Freshmen fairies and specialists, the teachers were getting weak and even though they asked the Winx to stop battling for a while, but they refused to. Bloom and Musa saw two creatures get into the school, they nodded at each other and entered the building; the Winx wanted to follow them but they knew they had to stay and help the rest of the fairies. Aisha, instead, warned Sky and Riven about Bloom and Musa going into the building, they nodded and ran into it while the dark skinned fairy returned to the fight. The two girls were following the two Creatures of the Darkness into the Secret Archives, obviously they were going to steal something... as always. The girls didn't know that there were other two people following them, but it was nothing because that two people were their boyfriends. When they passed next to the Archives wall, there was a shadow on the window and it was whispering "The end is near" to itself... it was true, the end of the school was coming but the question was... when? When was it coming?. Bloom shouted just as she entered the Archives and the monsters turned around and started attacking. Musa shot her Infinite Echo spell that hit one of them and it stumbled back into the shelves that were behind it, then Bloom shouted her Unstoppable Fire spell and it hit the second monster... hard. It disappeared into thin air, the other one was still there but it fainted... kind of. The fairy of music and the fairy of the Dragon's Flame high-fived each other and saw their boyfriends staring at them in awe because of their powers' intensity that made the creatures faint with just one Bloomix spell, they hugged each other and started talking about what just happened. Then, a super powerful dark magic was felt around there, the girls turned around slowly and their eyes went wide... the Archive was burning in flames. Bloom tried to control it but it was too powerful she couldn't even control it, they couldn't do anything so they ran away from it and found out that all the creatures and Acheron were gone and everyone was safe and sound, sitting on the grass, talking about the sudden disappearing. They saw the two fairies and the two specialists running towards them, agitated and with a scared look on their face.

"What happened? Why are you so agitated?" Aisha asked

"You would not believe what just happened!" Bloom shouted, trying to recover her breath

"What-oh no..." Tecna stated saying but couldn't finish because of what she just saw

"What?" Stella asked, jumping from her seat.

Everyone gasped and tears started welling up in Faragonda, Griselda and all the fairies' eyes. That view was devastating, it couldn't be seen. Many years of hard work and it was all lost, all of the fairies' history was lost... all the places where memories were made, lost. It was unbelieveable, now the question was... what was going to happen to the Freshman students? And more important of all, where were they going to stay? After minutes of hyperventilating, Headmaster Saladin from Red Fountain offered the spare rooms in his school for the Freshman, Sophomore and Junior year fairies; and for the Winx, they were told to stay in the Specialists' room since they already graduated and were 19 years old. Everything was settled, the Winx made all the girls' clothes reappear so they were going to Red Fountain in this very moment; they were going to stay until Alfea was re-built.

Everything was good... for now.


End file.
